1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a method and device for liquid crystal optical alignment.
2. The Related Arts
At present, in displaying technique, specific UV is often used to perform optical alignment of liquid crystal layer to form pretilt angle. During alignment, the known technique usually uses constant temperature platform to control the environment temperature during liquid crystal alignment. However, because the temperature during the polymerization is controlled by the platform, the constant temperature platform of known technique is unable to rapidly adjust the temperature for different UV tube to match the process, which results in failing to achieve better working environment during alignment.
Thus, it is desired to have a method and device liquid crystal alignment so as to perform rapid adjustment of environment temperature during liquid crystal alignment.